


the obi-wan for me

by softmagnusbane



Series: Caffeinated Wolves [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Jace never thought he’d be grateful to be forced to work on the day of the new Star Wars’ film’s release, all because Alec decided to cash in one of his favors so he could go on a date with that guy from last week, but turns out working instead of watching the movie wasn’t too bad.forshaumondays





	

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Jace never thought he’d be _grateful_ to be forced to work on the day of the new Star Wars’ film’s release, all because Alec decided to cash in one of his favors so he could go on a date with that Magnus guy from last week, but turns out working instead of watching the movie isn't too bad.

Especially when it led to a group of people entering before it started all excited and ready and Jace couldn’t find it in himself to be jealous of them because of how happy they were, it was contagious, especially the guy with glasses who had the most brilliant smile aimed his way while ordering some of the most ridiculously sugary drinks Jace has ever heard of. (Thank god Izzy is making the drinks tonight.)

“What’s your name?” Jace asks before he is caught off guard by the stranger blurting out “You have really pretty eyes,” instead of answering the question.

 

Jace pauses his writing and looks up at the man who's clearly surprised over his own outburst and for some reason, seems to refuse to look away.

“You have pretty eyes yourself,” Jace smirks with a wink and resumes his writing, “now, could I get your name?” Looking back up he smiles even broader having seemingly left the cute guy speechless.

“Uh, S-Simon,” he squeaks out, and Jace bites his lip trying not to laugh--not missing how Simon tracks the movement with his eyes, hands coming up to adorably push his glasses up his nose from where they’d been sliding down a little.

“I like your shirt,” Jace smiles genuinely, not ready for their short meeting to be over yet.

“Thanks, it’s-“ “Ironic right? I mean I’m no expert, but I wouldn’t call him that.” The blond chuckles nodding to the giant print of Darth Vader with big block letters under his mask, stating **‘Best Dad in the Galaxy’**.

That earns a rich laugh from the other man and Jace smiles broader, sending thanks to his brother for forcing him to take his shift tonight.

“You know Star Wars?” Simon asks, the genuine curiosity in his voice somehow flattering instead of offending.

“Does Anakin Skywalker hate sand?” Jace smiles at the reprise of that sweet laugh.

“Wow, gorgeous and knows Star Wars, if I was bolder I’d ask you out-“ Simon snaps his mouth shut quickly and looks wide eyed at Jace. The blond merely smirking charmingly while looking back at where Izzy has handed the rest of Simon’s group their drinks, she catches his eye and grins, smoothly passing him the cute guy’s drink on her way to the back to grab more muffins for the display.

“Well Simon,” Jace takes a coffee sleeve and writes his name and number, along with a winky face for good measure, before putting it on the sugar bomb that is this cute man’s drink and handing it to him with a smile.

 

“Seeing how you’re bold-adjacent,” Jace smirks seeing the other man’s cheeks gain a dust of pink.

“How about you call me for that date when you get to bold?” refusing to let his own nerves show, Jace simply holds his genuine smile in place, waiting a couple of seconds for a reaction before the brown eyed beauty seems to realize what just happened.

“Careful, I might make our first date a Star Wars marathon,” Simon whispers not looking at him, and Jace laughs.

“Looking forward to it.” He winks and nods to the cup, “seriously, I’m holding you to it.”

Simon smiles that brilliant smile again before the people he came with finally seem to be sick of how long this is taking.

“We will watch it without you Simon!” a girl calls from the door.

“Alright, alright Maia! I’ll be right there,” he calls back and turns to Jace one final time.

“Wait for your call I will,” Jace imitates to his best ability, which if he may say himself is pretty damn good, and earns yet another wonderful laugh as Simon throws his head back.

“Tomorrow call I shall,” he responds before running to catch up with his friends and Jace feels happier than he has in weeks.

“You’re gone for this guy already aren’t you.” Izzy smirks, interrupting his thoughts of how much he is looking forward to that marathon.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m taking my break now,” he huffs and ignores Izzy’s laughter as he makes his way to the backroom to find his phone and let Alec knows he has the apartment alone tonight as a thank you.

Unlocking it he is instead met with a text from  a strange number that makes his smile impossible to wipe off for the rest of the night.

‘ _Sorry I couldn’t wait. Guess boldness comes faster when you meet the right guy. Are you free next Friday?’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
